A typical door may range from 78″ to 80″ in height and 30″ to 36″ in width. These doors may be, but are not limited to, hinged doors, sliding doors, and/or rotating doors. In the manufacturing process, after a door is made, temporary door handles are attached to the door and remain in place until the door is installed in a residential home or a commercial building. These temporary door handles allow the manufacturer or installer to easily move the door around by grasping the temporary door handles to lift and maneuver the door rather than grasping the edges 36″ apart to lift and maneuver the door.
Installing these temporary door handles is a time-consuming, tedious process that involves removing a temporary door handle from a box, locating a plurality of screws and/or other fastening devices, placing the temporary door handle in a desired position on the door, inserting the plurality of screws and/or other fastening devices in the temporary door handle, and securing the temporary door handle to the door. This usually requires a manufacturer to work in a cluttered area surrounded by power tools and various boxes of parts including a box of temporary door handles, a box of screws and/or other fastening devices. Additionally, screws and/or other fastening devices often end up on the floor which may create an unnecessary man-made safety hazard for manufacturers working in the area. This process of removing, locating, placing, inserting, and securing each temporary door handle with the plurality of screws and/or other fastening devices wastes both time and materials.
There is a need in the art for further reducing the waste of both time and materials.